Seismic imaging may be used to delineate geological interfaces in a subsurface domain. Seismic imaging may begin with the acquisition of controlled-source reflection data (e.g., marine data). In areas where the subsurface is laterally homogeneous, the type of seismic imaging used may be referred to as “time imaging.” In areas where the subsurface has greater complexity, the type of seismic imaging used may be referred to as “depth imaging.”
In addition to delineating geological interfaces in the subsurface, the material property contrasts at the interfaces may be useful, in particular for interfaces at suspected oil and/or gas reservoirs. Amplitude versus offset or angle (“AVOA”) may be used to estimate these property contrasts (e.g., in combination with time migration).
Applying AVOA may be a challenge for more complicated environments where depth imaging is used. For example, imaging below highly-refractive salt or basalt may be prone to illumination problems that may be quantified prior to AVOA inversion.
What is needed is an improved system, method, and resulting workflows for compensating for space and slowness/angle blurring of reflectivity.